Anko Mitarashi: the Chakage: her tea jutsu!
by SUNNY BYAKUYA
Summary: as the village of tea enjoys the new life that Anko has brought there is another village trying to get her back. that village is Konoha! Anko has found new love and a new jutsu to boot.her life is good in the tea village. why would she wanna go back home?


**Anko Mitarashi: The Chakage: Her Tea Jutsu**

**By: James Saverson**

**A Naruto fanfic**

**An Anko and Tsunade oneshot**

**This story involves Koohi Zinnwaldite, a fictional character who lives in the tea village. (Koohi is not a real Naruto character.)**

**This story takes place after "Anko Mitarashi: the Chakage"**

**After leaving her former home, the leaf village, Anko becomes the leader of a village known as the village hidden in the tea. She loved her new life. The first person she met when she arrived in the hidden tea village was a girl by the name of "Koohi Zinnwaldite" and she and Koohi had become friends quickly and seeing as how Anko and Koohi were the only ninja of the hidden tea village, it was obvious that they needed a leader so the natives of the hidden tea village named Anko Mitarashi the 1****st**** Chakage. And she appointed her new friend as her assistant. Now, the 6****th**** great village begins a new life as Chagakure (village hidden in the tea.)**

**It was a normal, typical day in the tea village. Construction was being done in the village. Mainly because, they needed a tower for the Chakage and she ordered a dango shop to be built within the village. She loved dango and if she ever had a craving for it, she'd would just go get some but now that there was a dango shop in the village, all she had to do was say the word and a plate of dango would be in front of her face in a hot-second. Anko, or should I say, the Chakage, and Koohi were supervising the construction. Anko turned to Koohi, who was right beside her and said "this is such a nice place, Koohi. And hey, since you're a ninja of this village, why don't you show me some of your jutsu."**

"**Cool! I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Koohi said with a smile.**

**So they teleported off to a mountain-region covered in tea and they began to show off their techniques.**

"**Koohi, how many techniques can you do?" Anko asked.**

"**Two at the moment. But maybe you could help me, Anko-san." Responded the girl with green dread-locks. **

**She was the first to make a move. Koohi took out her ninjaken and did a few katana-twirls and then she pointed the blade outward and said **_**"Chaton: Koohi**_

_**Bousekijutsu!" **_**and the blade turned into a whirlwind of coffee and she swung her whirling-liquid blade forward then threw it into the air and then she did the tiger seal and then the coffee ninjaken detonated and turned into Carmel rain and the rain made a crescent puddle around her feet. **

**Anko said "impressive" and Koohi responded by saying "I'm not done yet, Anko-san" and she did three hand-signs while saying "**_**tori, tatsu, saru!" **_**and then the Carmel-water swirled around her hand and she took her palm back and pushed it forward while saying **_**"Chaton: Chatakishushou!" **_**and she blasted the coffee that surrounded her arm outward in the shape of a speedy liquid bullet and it flew from her palm into a tree and put a hole in it.**

"**Wow! That's cool for real. Ey, you gotta show me how to do that, Koohi." Anko said while admiring her assistant's impressive skills. **

"**Thanks but I'm sure my skills aren't as good as your skills, Anko-san." Koohi said while smiling, blushing and forming the Carmel-water back into her ninjaken. **

"**You don't have to call me "Anko-san" "Anko" is just fine. Okay?" said Anko while playfully rubbing Koohi's head.**

**Koohi liked calling Anko "Anko-san." It was like her name for her new friend and the person she admired most. She found herself attracted to the purple haired woman. It was more like, she found herself in love with the Chakage. Koohi was gazing at her beautiful body. Creamy skin, big breasts, great ass, nice taste in clothing (the fishnet she wears.) Koohi found herself turned on by Anko's amazing body. She just wanted to lay Anko down, take off her fishnet, and suck her ample breasts to the point where the former leaf-nin just couldn't take it anymore. She mentally cursed herself for her erotic fantasies. Now it was Anko's turn to work her Jutsu. She took a deep breath and thought **_**"katon: ryuuka no jutsu!"**_** and she let out a huge breath of fire and the blaze shot across the land and as it flew it made itself into the shape of a dragon. After that, she pointed toward a tree and said **_**"sen'eijashu!"**_** and a number of snakes projected out of her coat-sleeve and they bashed their way through the tree and then they were sucked back into the sleeve. **

"**I have one more but it could kill me so I'll show you when the time is right." Anko said while exhaling a deep breath. **

**They were truly one of a kind. It was like wonder woman and the female green-lantern. Anko was the snake-manipulating, dango-eating Chakage and Koohi was the coffee/tea manipulating, ninjaken-wielding assistant and with their skills, they could definitely take the hidden tea village to a whole new level.**

**Meanwhile, in Konohagakure……**

**The search for the missing Anko Mitarashi was still in play. Tsunade had anbu stationed in every hidden village and she still didn't have answers. With all those great skills you'd think she'd have a memory-jutsu or something. If she just remembered what she did with Anko then none of this would've ever happened. But unfortunately, she didn't remember the actions that she took with the snake-manipulating woman. So she just had to use the anbu to gather any possible information. **

"**Tsunade-sama, did you find anything yet?" Asked Shizune as she walked through the door.**

"**No, not yet. I just don't get it though. How or why would she just leave the village? I thought that she went back to that son of a bitch Orochimaru but I just remembered that he got killed by that Uchiha kid. So what do think she left for? Do you think she went to join the Akatsuki?!" asked the platinum-blonde Hokage.**

**Shizune said "no I'm sure miss.Anko didn't join the Akatsuki. Don't think like that. I'm positive that we will find her soon. Just have faith, Tsunade-sama."**

**Tsunade nodded and they continued to try and find the missing Anko but what they didn't know was, she was made the leader of the hidden tea village. They would find out eventually but I'm sure Anko wouldn't care because she finally found true happiness.**

**Back in Chagakure…..**

**Koohi was trying to master a new technique involving environmental destruction and forming the rubble into tea. She was having quite the difficult time trying to perfect this new technique. So her new friend, Anko gave her some pointers.**

"**Try doing it like this, Koohi." Said the purple-haired woman as she got behind Koohi and adjusted her stance, Koohi's face became red and she tried not to moan in pleasure but it was kind of overwhelming. She moaned out loud and Anko just smiled slyly. **

"**Something wrong, Koohi?" asked Anko as she fixed Koohi's stance.**

"**n-no, Anko-sama. I love how your body feels against mine. I! I mean, I uh, nothing, nothing! Forget I said anything!" stammered Koohi. **

**Anko just shrugged her shoulders and said "okay. Hey Koohi? Can you teach me how to do tea/coffee techniques? I mean, if I'm gonna be the Chakage I think I need to know some tea/coffee techniques."**

**Koohi nodded while saying "sure! How about this: while I'm helping you you can help me and then we'll learn tea/coffee techniques together!"**

**And that's when their training began. They spent about a few hours training in the mountain-region and they trained until they didn't have any chakra left. The sun was going down and they decided to head back to the village. **

"**Thanks for helping me, Anko-san." Koohi said to the purple-hired Chakage.**

"**Oh no, it should me how's thanking you. Because of you I now know how to do tea/coffee techniques. You're really something, Koohi. You'll make a splendid ninja. And then I'll be able to say that I knew you when. You're on the rocket to success so keep riding it and you'll reach your destination: your dreams and destiny." Anko said with her trademark smile.**

"**t-thank you, Anko-san." Koohi said. **

**Within minutes, they were back in the hidden tea village. The Chakage tower was finally finished and Anko was headed toward the tower when Koohi had stopped her. She was finally gonna tell Anko how she felt about her. **

"**Um, Anko-san?" said the green-haired tea manipulating girl.**

"**Yeah?" Anko asked.**

"**I…I really like you a lot. Since the first time I met you. I'm madly in love with you, Anko-san." Said Koohi as she finally admitted her feelings for the Chakage.**

**Anko smiled and turned to Koohi and planted a tender kiss on her creamy lips. **

**The kiss was exactly like Koohi had imagined. Long, passionate, lust-filled, the whole package. After about five minutes of kissing, the lip-lock and they were trying to catch their breath.**

"**Mmm, tastin' like a frozen latte. You taste yummy, Koohi-chan." Moaned Anko as she licked her lips.**

"**Oh? So I was good huh? We'll I'm all yours just say that you'll be mine." Said Koohi.**

**She teleported behind Koohi and licked the side of the green-haired girl's face. **

"**I'm all yours, Koohi-chan."**

**The next day….**

**Everybody was out and about in Chagakure. The new couple that was Anko and Koohi were out as well. They were at the mountain-region again. By the looks of it, it seemed like Anko was trying to pull off a new jutsu. She began the process by running through a series of hand signs. (13 to be exact.)**

"_**Dog, dragon, bird, tiger, snake, horse, boar, tiger, dragon. Ram, hare, tiger, DOG!" **_**said the snake-manipulating Mitarashi as she ran through the hand-signs. **

**Just then, a huge amount of coffee swirled around her body. She shouted **_**"Chaton: taigaryuuchoukouhii!"**_** and she swung her hand to the left and a huge tidal-wave of coffee shot out from in front of her and flooded the mountain-region. **

"**Whoa! I like this technique. That'll definitely come in handy." Anko said with a grin.**

**And all of a sudden, she grabbed Koohi's breasts and gave them a couple of squeezes.**

"**BREAST-GRABBIING TECHNIQUE!" laughed Anko.**

**Koohi laughed out loud and the two girls continued their training and Anko was now in a real relationship. She smiled widely as she felt the happiness and love flow into her heart. **

**Back in Konohagakure….**

"**Tsunade-sama! We know where miss. Anko is!" Shizune said to the platinum-blonde woman as she ran through the door.**

**Tsunade stood up and said "Where is she!?!?"**

**Shizune responded by saying "she's in the village hidden in the tea. And also, she's become the 1****st**** Chakage."**

"**WHAT!?!?!?!" shouted Tsunade.**

**To be continued.**

**Done By: James Saverson**

**A.K.A**

**Coffee is good and so are mocha lattes.**


End file.
